


A grey world

by emma_and_orlando



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Blind!Jojen, Brojen, First Love, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Making Out, Shocked!Bran, Sick!Jojen, Social Anxiety, Teenage Dorks, cripple!Bran, nerd love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 06:11:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4595868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emma_and_orlando/pseuds/emma_and_orlando
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bran gets a sudden roommate in the Hospital. They quickly befriend each other and help each other in the roller coaster of gay love.</p><p>Brojen fluff, angst, comfort, love and maybe some smut...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. -1-

Bran slowly woke up from his light slumber. 

Normally he hated napping, it made him feel dizzy and disoriented. But since his stay in the hospital he was easily tired and needed his naps like a two years old. 

Bran groaned at the sharp pain in his head that he kept feeling since his fall. Even though he had taken some painkillers, it still hurt. 

"Bran, honey are you awake?" Catelyn Stark, his mother asked in a soft voice, which Bran was thankful for because his head couldn't have loud noises yet. 

Catelyn came closer with the chair she sat on and took his warm hand in her cold ones. "Bran are you okay? Shall I get a nurse?" 

The brown haired boy softly shook his head. "No... I'm okay mom... J-just some water please." Bran said with a very dry throat. 

Catelyn quickly reached for the bottle of water on the table next to her and handed it to Bran. "Can you hold it yourself? Or do you need some help." 

Bran sighed and took it from her, before sitting up enough to drink. "I can do it mother. I can still move my arms." It was meant as a joke, but nobody was laughing. 

He drank very quickly, how did he get so thirsty anyway?

"Your father had to go working, Sansa is buying things to ease everything for you at home when you are done here together with Robb. Arya is together with Jon getting some snacks for us. And Rickon had a playdate with some friends." His mother said with a smile and ruffled his hair, which had grown a bit to long while he was in coma. 

He had been in coma for 1 and a half months, he was now still in the hospital already five days after his coma. He was still weak and had to adjust a lot. 

And he had learned that he could forget about walking ever again. Not that he used to be the star of the track team, but it was still a shock for him. 

But he didn't cry like his mother, or gasped dramatically like his oldest sister, or watch with big shocked eyes like all his brothers and father. Or the best reaction, was Arya. 

She was like: "wow. So if your legs are paralyzed, is your dick too?" It was her way of coping with it. But yes, he could still feel his dick.

"Bran, how are you feeling?" His mother asked him while taking the empty bottle away from him.

He didn't really want to worry his mom more. She hasn't left the hospital once since he woke up. 

"I'm okay mom, thanks." He lied. He was dizzy, tired and felt restless. And slightly depressed. 

The news that he couldn't walk anymore hasn't really sunk in yet. He wasn't allowed out of bed. So he hasn't had a chance to realize that he could never ever move on his own accord. 

Catelyn sighed softly, her mother instincts knew he was hurt. Also mentally.

"Bran I know that-" There was a knock on the door that cut her off. 

The door slams open and Arya runs inside with her arms full snickers and mars. 

"Heyo little bro." Arya says loudly, dropping the chocolates at the foot of Bran's bed. 

After her came Jon, Bran's half brother. (Long story) their parents divorced for a short time and later about two years they came back together, but Eddard (Ned) already made a new son. Without having the mother around. Long story short, Catelyn wasn't always sweet to Jon, but they all managed. 

So Jon walked into the room with two bowls with soup for Catelyn and Bran. 

"Good afternoon Bran, had a good sleep?" He asked while handing the two their food and a spoon. 

Bran actually had enough of liquid food, but it smelled very good and he had a empty stomach. "It was okay. Thank you." 

Catelyn was also grateful for the food and quickly began eating. 

Jon took a chair next to her with a soft exhausted sigh, making Bran feel a little guilty. His family was going through a hard time because of him. And he couldn't even remember how it all happened.

Arya sat on the bed close to the candy, not minding to ask if that was okay with her brother.

After a short while of silence and the sound of soup slurping. Arya felt bored and started pocking Brans legs.

"Arya... What are you doing?" Catelyn asked the girl sternly. She looked very angry at her youngest daughter. 

Arya shrugged and looked at Bran. "Whaaaat? It's not like it can annoy him." She said in a high pitched innocent voice. 

Catelyn gave a warning look when Arya pocked again, making Bran laugh softly. And Jon quickly followed with chuckling. 

"This is NOT funny boys. My son has become a cripple and I don't know who DID THIS! STOP MAKING JOKES ABOUT IT. IT IS FAR FROM FUNNY!" Catelyn had never really had a outburst close to her children, but it was so so painful. Nobody truthfully understood how much her children meant for her. What she would do for them.

And now one of the youngest is hurt. He was pushed. She was sure of it, but the police was still looking at the case. 

"Mom it's okay. Arya is just... Experimenting..." He didn't even dare to try to move his legs. The thought scared him. He hadn't tried to 'poke' them like Arya.

But he didn't feel anything when she did it. Not anything. 

Jon had also stopped laughing, watching the scene with hooded eyes. He was never much of a speaker. 

Catelyn sighed. "Just don't do it again Arya. Bran could have had a real different reaction." Arya rolled her eyes, but nodded anyway.

Bran send her a quick smile before returning to his food.

Catelyn shook her head fondly before eating some herself. 

Jon took a snicker bar from the bed next to Arya, who had already stuffed a few more mars in her mouth. 

They all eat in silence now. Which Bran needed with the painful headache. 

He leaned back some against the fluffy pillow and closed his eyes while eating. He was still tired. He felt always tired since he woke up from the fall.

He felt his mothers eyes on him and probably Jons too. And he suspected Arya was tickling his toes. Which she did often when they were younger. He used to be so ticklish there.

Suddenly the doors open and Brans eyes open immediately at the sudden sound. 

A doctor and a nurse walked into the room, rolling a hospital bed with them. A young boy, probably Brans age lay curled into a protective ball on the bed. The sheets not over him and he was whimpering in pain. 

A girl with short curly hair was following close behind, saying reassuring things to the boy while stroking his hair in a calming way, just like Catelyn did many times with Bran. 

The bed was placed in the huge empty spot at the other side of the room, Bran already wondered about the empty space. He surely wouldn't mind a roommate if he was silent. 

The doctor was writing something down on his notebook, while instructing something to the male Nurse. While the curly haired girl was still touching the patient. 

The nurse made a IV ready for the boy, rolling him on his back, but only having the boy to curl back on his side. Squeezing his eyes closed before groaning and biting his lip so hard it must be painful. 

The nurse looked at the doctor. "I need to have a clear look at his arm before I can get the IV in his arm." 

The doctor nodded and took the boys arm and held it tightly so the nurse could bring it in he boys vine without much more problems. 

The doctor put on some machines and some he connected to the boy, who was slowly calming down. Probably because they put some kind of drug in the IV.

The curly haired girl was stroking his face softly. "Go to sleep Jo. Let go and sleep. I'll be here when you wake up." 

The boy was still moving around some, not giving in to whatever they put in him. 

He was tired enough to be turned on his back and not move again. 

The boy had his eyes still closed. "Me-Meera..." The nurse pulled the sheets gently over him while the doctor was still working on the machines.

The girl- probably Meera shushed him and stroked his hair. "It's okay. I will be here like always. Sssh... Sleep Jojen. Sleep it's okay." 

The boy took a deep breath before he seemed to stop struggling and had a very calm look on his pale face.

The nurse checked the IV and the heart monitor before walking out of the room with a small goodbye to Meera and the doctor. 

The Meera girl took a seat next to the bed, and the doctor started talking about the boy. Bran couldn't catch everything, but he did hear; "Miss Reed, I'm afraid to say that we have to stop all the chemo sessions for a while before we do another operation. His condition is going very downhill. We have to act swiftly. If he isn't strong enough for a operation, his last days are very close." 

Meera sighed, because she knew that was true. She knew this had to happen one day. People don't suddenly get better. "What caused the sudden stomach pains? That wasn't something that happened this extreme before. It wasn't just nausea, it were cramps he said." 

The doctor thought for a second. "It can be a bad sign... Maybe it spread to his stomach, which can effect the most important organs. But don't worry too much, it can also be a side effect of the medicines, which we are going to change drastically now. We are going to do some tests and scans when Jojen wakes up and when we decide he is strong enough, a operation." The doctor nodded his head, before turning to the Stark family, who watched the entire incident. 

"I'm sorry for such a  odd interruption of your rest sir Stark. But this was the closest room free for mister Reed. If a roommate bothers you we can move him to another section as soon as possible-" Bran cut him off.

"No... It's okay. I'm okay with a roommate. He can stay." The doctor nodded with a smile. "Very well... Visiting hour is almost over, that counts for all of you. So I expect the patients to have some rest later." And he went off, closing the door behind himself with a soft click.

The girl, who sat next to the boy Jojen turned to the Starks and gave each of them a hand and a smile, that Bran knew was fake because the sorrow didn't leave her eyes.

"I'm Meera and there lays my  brother Jojen." She tells them softly. 

Catelyn smiled at her, clearly having sympathy for the girl. "I'm Catelyn and this are Jon, Arya and Bran. Bran has broken his spine and became a cripple." Bran nodded his head, Meera nodded back. 

"I'm sorry for you, must be a shock..." She says in a friendly way that didn't sound rude at all, and the words were true. Bran was shocked.

"Yes it's okay," Bran told her and than looked at the sleeping Jojen. "What has he?" 

Meera sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "He has a rare form of cancer."


	2. -2-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whoooop first meeting. Like real meeting. Bran meets Jojen. Sorta...

The Starks had to go home when the clock hit seven PM. 

Meera was send to a guest room in the hospital, just like Brans mom. Who was there too tonight. 

Bran was watching some tv, while sometimes glancing at Jojen, who was (which Meera told) heavily drugged because of the pains he suddenly had. 

Meera also told that Jojen got multiple sorts of medicines until they'll find one that actually would work. 

And oh yeah... Important detail, he had eye cancer when he was a younger boy. He became blind at the age eight.

Bran watched the tv again for two seconds before glancing back. He was badly curious about the boy. 

Jojen looked very peaceful while he slept. Like there was no care in the world. 

Bran sighed and reached for his cellphone. He had no messages from anyone. 

He was never really a popular kid at school, but he was certain that they talked about him now. 'Oh look there is Bran, the weird Fifteen years old who forget how he fell from a building.' 

The thought of school felt horrible in his gut. Bran couldn't picture himself in a wheelchair at school. The busy hallways... The fast students... How could he reach his own freaking locker? 

Everything would be easier if he had friends. It wasn't like he didn't had people he talked to at school, but it weren't people he would hang out with outside school for fun. 

He rather read a book and sit by the fireplace with Summer.

Oh no... Thinking about Summer made him miss home and his own bed and run with the dogs...

Run...

Bran sighed and clutched the blanket closer to himself. He felt awfully lonely suddenly. 

He looked at his telephone again. And decided that if he felt lonely he wouldn't show it, but make up a excuse to call someone. 

So he looked in his contacts to the home-phone they had at, well... Home. And let faith decide who he would speak with. 

The phone ringed for a few seconds before the soft voice of Rickon sounded through the phone. 

"Hello?" 

Bran smiled at the sound of his brother. He would love to hear Rickon talk his ears off for a while, so the lonely, sad feeling would go away.

"Rick? It's me Bran. I was uuh... Wondering how your playdate was. Mom said you had one. Was it fun? What did you do?" Rickon didn't say anything about the fact that normally Bran had no interest in playdates or if he had fun.

"Oh hey Bran! I missed you so much today. Sorry I couldn't come. But we were making cupcakes and we painted and we watched cars 1 and 2 and we even got popcorn and there was a little fight but I wasn't in it. And we all made up with each other and played hide and seek! And I made a cupcake for you! I'm taking it with me to you tomorrow after school. And I painted you and me together watching a movie, because I miss doing that. I'm taking it with me if you want to Tomorrow?" Rickon was a fast talker and had a high pitched noise if he was, excited, happy or sad. 

Bran smiled softly at the other side of the phone. "That sounds so cool Rick. Please take the cupcake with you. I'm already craving it." Bran said, hearing his brother make a excited noise.

"And maybe we can watch a movie tomorrow when you come here. Would you like that?" Bran asked his over excited little brother. 

Rickon nodded his head furiously, but Bran couldn't see that. "Yes yes yes yes! If mom lets me I can ask dad to take some McDonalds with us! So you can have something you like!" 

Bran loved that Rickon was still the same as always. The others were tiptoeing around him. Walking on eggshells. 

He used to be the cool guy. The one that really didn't care what happened and others thought, but now he is the cripple. The one with the accident. 

"But Bran I have to go, spongebob the movie is going to start." Rickon said in a apologizing tone. 

Bran laughed softly inside himself. He wasn't okay. Not his body not his mind. But people who acted normal around him, made him feel more himself and comfortable.

"That's okay Rick. I catch you tomorrow. Have fun at school." Rickon called a goodbye before hanging the phone. 

Bran sighed and laid his phone back. And started to watch some tv before he'd go to sleep.

•••time•••skip•••

Bran woke up by a soft voice. 

He looked up and quickly turned on the light. Had he slept so long that his brothers already came back from school? 

No... It was still dark outside, Bran noticed when he looked at the closed window. 

 

No. The soft voice came from Jojen.

Bran used the remote of his bed to make himself sit up so he could see Jojen. 

The blond boy still lay on his back, the IV in his vein and the heart-monitor softly beeping, not loud enough to annoy Bran, but loud enough to hear.

But Jojens head was turned his way, eyes gently closed and chest softly going up and down in a steady rhythm. Showing that he was asleep.

But his mouth was moving. He was saying things, mumbling things. 

Bran couldn't understand the half of it. But he catched some words. 

"S-sorry... Fault... P- p- pain." The boy took a deep breath and let out a sigh. Still asleep he kept mumbling words. 

"Hurt... Loss. F- forgive..." Jojen sounded dreamy and like he had no idea what he was saying.

Bran felt as if he was eavesdropping. And he started calling the boys name.

"Jojen... Jojen wake up. Jojen." Bran called, but the other was deeply asleep. Whatever drugs they gave him. It worked.

Bran turned on his side, facing away from the other and let the bed drop back to a laying position. 

And he tried to turn off the sound of Jojen mumbling in his sleep 

•••time•••skip•••

This time Bran woke up by the sound of someone laughing softly and husky whispers.

He held his eyes closed and pretended to be asleep. Whoops he was just curious if the conversation was interesting.

"-Don't think so. He is staying home. You are crazy to think I'd slip that thing in here for you." A woman voice sounded that Bran didn't knew.

"Even the thought of me touching it makes me shiver." The woman said, and a other voice came into the conversation. 

"You warm my heart." The voice was a bit slurred and had a edge of tiredness in it, it sounded like Brans voice when he woke up the first day. But Bran recognized this voice, it was Jojen.

Jojen probably talked like that because he was drugged to calmness. 

The woman laughed softly, Bran found her voice very comfortable. He liked it. 

"Jojen you look horrible, honestly." 

Bran heard the joke, but also a layer of concern in her voice. 

Jojens response came fast. "Dany that wasn't very comforting, honestly." Than he giggled. 

The girl- Dany laughed for a second. "You are so drugged it's as if you are high. It's probably the same. You are as if not on this planet." 

Bran decided to make his awakeness noticeable, so he groaned softly and stretched his arms.

The two others stopped talking and looked at him. 

Jojen smiled softly at him. "Hello." Than he giggled softly, which made Brans stomach do a flip. "That rhymes with yellow." 

The girl- who was actually a woman- who was actually gorgeous- and very pregnant, laughed at Jojen before turning to Bran.

"Don't mind the stoned dude, I'm Dany and this is Jojen. Who are you?" 

She walked to Bran and they shook hands. "I'm Bran. I met Meera yesterday, are you a relative too?" Probably not they didn't look the same. Or close to the same, but anything is possible. 

Dany shook her head, making her silver hair shake and the light beautifully shine on her braids. 

"He is one of my best friends. We live next to each other in the building. He is at home a lot because of his illness, and I am home a lot because I'm a whale on shore." She gestured to her tummy. "Only five months, I suspect the doctor lied when he said one." 

That was a joke, so Bran laughed even though he was very tired. 

Dany smiled at him before looking at Jojen, whose eyes were growing heavy and he almost closed them. Struggling to stay awake.

Dany turned to Bran. "Back in a sec." And she waddled over to Jojen. 

"You can sleep for a bit. Meera is here with some food for us in a bit. And maybe you and your cute drugged face can get her to take your freaky iguana for you." Jojen didn't seem to register much of what was being said to him. 

They drugged him badly. So he didn't win the battle with reality and slipped away into darkness.

Dany cooed at the sight of him sleeping. "He is a cute little teddy bear, isn't he?" She asked Bran with a smile before going back to him, taking a chair next to his bed. 

Well... That was awkward. Bran didn't knew her. He didn't really make new friends and hardly knew people. He was a bit awkward and not very approachable.

"So, you have also very cute chubby cheeks. Awww." She cooed at him too, making him blush slightly. 

"I hope my child will get cute. I'd kill someone for a cute child." She said with a sigh, rubbing her stomach softly.

Okay, Bran thought, say something. Something normal. 

"Is... Is it going to be a boy or a girl?" That wasn't horrible...

Dany smiled at him. "A surprise. I don't want to hope for the one thing or the other. My husbands idea. He is a bit of a weirdo, but kind of a quiet guy like you." She said and moved her silver locks behind her shoulder. 

"You are very cute and chubby. Who the hell put you into the hospital. I get my husband to kick some ass. He'd scare the hell out of anybody. You see. I take him along sometime, how long are you staying?" She talked much, but still asked questions, which scared Bran a bit but not much. She was sweet.

"I... I fell or was pushed from a building. My father is running for president, so he has some enemies I suppose... But I can't remember anything. Not even which building and why. But I'm out when my strength is back and I'm adjusted a little." Bran said, Dany's mouth fell open. 

"Someone dared to push you?! I'm not even sending my husband. I'm going to kill someone myself out there. What the hell these people. Such a sweet little boy like you, what for? What a bullshit. I'm so sorry sweetheart." 

Bran decided that he liked Dany.

So they didn't stop talking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think love


	3. -3-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter three omggg. Do Bran and Jojen finally have a conversation that makes any sense?

When the clock hit twelve o'clock, it was officially afternoon and visiting hour started. 

Bran wondered how Dany even managed to come in here anyway before that. Well she was actually hard to say no to, but still...

She had left when Meera had came with some food for four people, Meera hadn't forgotten about Bran. Who hadn't realized that he was so hungry.

She had made all kinds of sandwiches and orange juice for everyone. Dany ate about two and a half sandwiches before giving everyone a kiss on the forehead, the sleeping Jojen, Meera who rolled her eyes playfully and Bran who she only knew for a few hours.

Now there were only three of them in the room. 

Meera had been making some easy small talk with Bran, who started to like the group of 'friends'. 

"So, you have how many people in your house?" Meera asked, after she saw the many people who were there for Bran yesterday.

Bran was laying on his back, facing Meera, who was still close to Jojen. 

"I have five siblings and both my parents. It's a bit much sometimes, yes." Bran said and Meera nodded with a smile on her face. 

"I can imagine that wow. It's only Jojen my parents and I. Does everyone still live at home?" She asked and Bran nodded.

"Yes, but my oldest brother Robb is looking for a good apartment close to his collage and Sansa my oldest sister has found a roommate and they are out in half a year or so." He told her and she hummed softly.

"That's pretty interesting, so you are almost the youngest, right? How old are you, thirteen?" Meera asked, making Bran blush. He didn't look THAT young. 

Maybe he had a bit of baby cheeks, but that didn't make him a thirteen year old. 

"I'm almost sixteen..." He mumbled with a blush on his face.

Meera laughed softly, patting his head softly. "I was joking. You don't look that young no, but you are cute anyway." 

Bran gave her a halfhearted glare. "I'm not cute..." 

She smiled even wider after that.

•••time•••skip•••

Catelyn came into the room not long after. 

Bran and Meera were deeply in conversation about who the best character in Harry Potter actually was. 

It wasn't like a argument, but more like they gave their own statement and they would come to a conclusion eventually. 

"But Molly Weasly is actually a great mother and she'd do anything for her children." Bran brought in, making Meera nod in understanding. 

"That's true, but McGonagall is the most badass of all who didn't die. And she had cancer while filming." Bran didn't thought of her. Meera was right. "That's indeed true. I totally forgot. She was one of the coolest of all, but I also had a soft spot for Snape actually-." 

Bran was cut off when Catelyn coughed to get their attention. 

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but can I get anything to drink for anyone?" She asked and Bran smiled softly at her.

"No mom I'm okay." She nodded at him before looking at Meera. "No it's alright. I have some water if you want." 

Catelyn shook her head before sitting down on her chair next to Brans bed. 

"Bran, your father is coming for a visit after work and Rickon is coming with him. Sansa and Robb are working on your room and Arya is at school, but didn't feel like coming later. Jon is cooking for you tonight." She summed up for Bran, who nodded his head softly.

"Okay mom, but if you don't want to stay here all day you can go do something else. I have Jojen and Meera to keep me company." Catelyn took a look at Jojen, who was still asleep- mumbling a bit but Meera said the medicines could do things with your head. 

"I don't think he is much of a conversational person at the moment." 

Meera laughed softly before getting a bottle of water and drink a bit of it. "I'm also staying here for a while and later Dany maybe comes back, and I suppose Bran liked her." 

Bran nods his head. Because he worried about his mother. When was the last time she slept in her own bed? Or that she spent some time playing with Rickon? 

Catelyn sighed softly. "Okay... I'm staying for a bit longer before your daily check up, and then I'll go but I'm back in the evening." 

Bran nodded and smiled at his mother. She was always there and that's all he needed actually. But she also needed some rest and spent time with her other children. 

Meera was the one starting the small talk again. Which was something Starks weren't very good in Bran noticed, but Meera was nice enough to pretend not to notice. 

•••time•••skip•••

Bran didn't like his 'daily check up'. It was embarrassing and weird. Totally awkward.

The nurse had to wash him with a sponge, help him do some kind of exercise for his legs, because they'd get very thin if someone didn't move them once in a while for him. The nurse washed his hair and let's not talk about what happened when Bran needed to take a piss.

And worse, his nurse was a old ugly man. Who was friendly, but it was still weird to let the man touch him. 

Meera had turned around when his checkup started, which he was grateful for. 

At the time Bran was done, a new nurse came inside the room. A very, very hot nurse. 

He was strong builded. Beautiful eyes. A good hairstyle. He had some kind of walking that made him look very cool. 

It wasn't really Brans style, but he could at least admire the mans build.

The man walked straight to Jojens bed. And smiled at Meera, who clearly also noticed how hot the nurse was.

"Hello, I'm Derek. I'm checking mister Reed up for today, are you in any way related to him?" He asked and Meera nodded. He had a strong husky gentle voice. 

Jeez Bran was jealous at Jojen. He wished had a nurse like that checking him up.

"Yes I'm his older sister." The nurse-Derek nodded and took a look at his check list. 

"Okay you are allowed to stay ma'm, but I have to say try not to stand in the way." He said gently and checked the heart monitor first, and than the IV. From where it started, to the point where he held Jojens much smaller hand in his.

"Has mister Reed been awake since this was put in him?" Derek asked while writing something in his notebook. 

Bran could see that Jojen was still asleep, but also a bit disturbed by the interruption from the nurse. 

Bran never really had a conversation with Jojen. But if the boy was anywhere near as sweet and caring like Meera or Dany, Bran would probably like him.

Meera nodded her head. "He was awake for a while before afternoon. But he was acting a bit weird." 

Derek nodded to show he listened and hummed softly. "That's normal, he is heavily on medication. But I'm going to let it down for a little so he can be awake tomorrow to answer some questions for us." 

Meera nodded and watched Derek chance the medication and check over Jojens body, which made Bran feel a bit weird.

It was like Dereks hand didn't belong on Jojen. Like he was a intruder. 

"He is a little bit too pale for my liking and his well being. I don't know he feels, so helping more I can't at the moment. I'm only giving him a sponge bath before I'm handing my report to the doctor." Meera nodded and sat back in her chair, watching Jojen shiver when the cold sponge touched his skin.

Bran felt weird and couldn't keep looking, so he turned around.

•••time•••skip•••

It was already nine in the evening when Bran was reading a book after the long family visit. 

He didn't get his McDonalds, but Jon had made some potatoes so that was okay. 

Rickon brought him a cupcake that tasted amazing and also they watched some tv. Rickon laid beside Bran on the bed and almost fell asleep before the Starks went home. 

Bran was re-re-re-re-reading the fault in our stars, when he heard movement from Jojens bed.

Meera was also gone to her room in the hospital and Dany came by for dinner for Meera, but she was gone too.

Bran looked at Jojen, and noticed the boy was sitting up a little, and started coughing softly. 

Bran quickly turned all the lights on, Jojen than looked his way with closed eyes.

"Hey, Jojen. Remember me?" Bran tried, but the boy shook his head.

"No. Sorry." His voice was dry. Like he needed a drink really fast.

Jojen opened his eyes, but didn't look in one general direction. They were unfocused and dark green. 

"I'm Bran, your hospital roommate. It's nine in the evening. Your sister is in the hospital. I can call her to come over and get you something to eat or drink. I can't because I cannot walk." 

Jojen closed his eyes again and ran a hand through his hair. "I like your voice." He giggled a little, before curling a little ball, facing Bran.

Bran blushed and was pretty okay with the fact that Jojen couldn't see it.

Jojen was still drugged, but a little less said Derek. So that was the reason why he wasn't very focused.

"Jojen. Should I call Meera?" Bran asked again, the boy softly groaned and buried his head in his pillow. 

"I miss Meera." He whimpered, Bran resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"I can get her for you." Bran offered Jojen with a smile, which the boy couldn't see...

"Get who?" Jojen sounded truthfully confused, which made Bran groan and just grab his phone to call. 

This was going to be a long night, that for sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay tell me what you think :) I love youuu
> 
> And Derek was Derek from teen wolf. Lol he's hot. But in the story he isn't important sp :)


	4. -4-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bran and Jojen have a real conversation or not...

Bran felt at lost. 

He couldn't reach Meera's cellphone, neither Dany's or his mothers. 

So, Jojen had some mood swings. He went from sad to horribly happy to deadly scared and back to a excited puppy. 

It has been like this for at least like three hours, but it felt like centuries. 

Bran couldn't move, which was one of the first times that actually bothered him. 

He couldn't really help Jojen, Bran felt useless.

"What was your name again?" Jojen asked after it was quiet for a few seconds. 

Bran rolled his eyes. The other had already asked that question five times at least.

"I'm Bran, your hospital roommate." Jojen gasped and sat up a little in his bed, not too much the drug still made his body slow and tired. 

"I'm in a hospital?" He asked horrified and clutched his blanket closer to him.

Bran thought he looked like a kid scared for thunder. And yes, he was sorry for Jojen.

"Let's... Stay calm Jojen. Are you listening to me?" Bran tried to come closer, but his legs be damned. 

Jojen nodded his head. "Where is Meera? Meera is always here..." He hugged his legs to his chin and whimpered softly.

Bran sighed, he could also just hit the emergency button, but a doctor, a nurse, his mother and the rest of his entire family would get a emergency message. He could already imagine it. Everyone running to the hospital in their pajamas, panicking that Bran was in life danger.

He had considered asked Jojen to click his button, but the boy couldn't see and was half in another world.

"Jojen, stop crying. Please I don't know what to do..." Bran said desperately. 

Jojen kept crying softly, whimpering and sniffling here and there. "Bran... My tummy hurts." 

This was the first time Jojen used Brans name and actually remembered it. 

Bran saw this as a good sign. "What hurts Jojen?" He said calmly. 

Jojen sniffled and dried his eyes from tears, only half opening them to let the tears escape. "I have cramps. It hurts." 

Bran nodded his head, but then remembered Jojen was blind. "Okay. You'll be fine. They will run some tests today with you and you'll be fine." 

Jojen shook his head. "No it hurts now. I need help now." He boy curled up in a ball, hands on his stomach, rubbing it softly with two hands. "Bran make it better. Pleeeeease." 

Damn Jojen could whine. But he looked genuinely hurt, which made Bran feel a bit desperate. 

"O-okay. I know I'm not a doctor, but maybe you just need a distraction? What about that Jojen?" Bran asked hopefully, he was also a bit tired. It had been a long day and he was also a patient on medication.

Jojen whimpered before moving his face to Brans direction. "Okay. If you say so." The drugged boy whispered in slight pain.

Bran nodded his head. Okay that's cool... He had Jojens attention. Now some distraction.

"Umm... What's your last name?" Yes questions are good. Keeps your mind bright. 

Jojen shrugged. "My full name is Jojen Newton Reed." He kept rubbing his stomach softly. "What's yours?" 

Okay, this was going pretty well, Bran decided. "I'm Brandon Stark. Keep calling me Bran though." 

Jojen nodded his head softly. "I will." 

"What's your favorite movie?" Bran followed up, maybe he can talk the boy to sleep. That would be good.

Jojen coughed softly. "The maze runner series, but the books are even better." 

Bran gasped, he was also a big fan of the maze runner films and books. "I love them too!" He said happily and watched as Jojens face brighten up.

"Really? Almost nobody reads the books, well I actually listen to the audiobooks. Braille always takes so long." This was the longest normal thing Jojen ever told Bran. 

Bran smiled at Jojen. "I love the books. I never really met someone who likes reading, well... Listening the books. Who's your favorite character and ship?" 

Jojen stopped rubbing his stomach and laid his hands under his head. "Newt is my favorite. And I ship Alby with Newt because if you re-read the books and keep in mind they had to break up because people wouldn't take the leaders seriously if they were a couple, but they still love each other, you'd believe it. They are meant to be." 

Bran laughed at Jojens dreamy face. 

"My favorite is a tie between Minho and Newt, but that also makes Minewt my favorite ship. They'd be cute little pies together." Bran said and snuggled closer into his blanket. He became very tired from the midnight wake ups. 

Jojen nodded his head lightly. "Yeah... Minho is hot though." And he giggled softly, but was cut off by the sting of pain in his abdomen. 

He hissed, but didn't move any further.

Bran looked concerned at the boy from where he was warm in his cocoon of warmth. 

He hesitated to keep talking, Jojens face was still screwed up with pain. "I... I think Newt is gorgeous. He kinda looks like you, aye?" 

Jojen smiled softly, huffing out a laugh, his face relaxed a little again. "Did you just called me gorgeous?" 

Bran blushed a little before giggling at Jojens blush. 

"You're such a dork, don't you know you're beautiful?" Bran asked genuinely sweet. And normally Bran wouldn't say such a thing to... Strangers...

But Jojen was sweet, in pain and don't forget drugged. As if he would remember this conversation or believe it really happened. 

"How should I know? Haven't seen myself in over seven years." Jojen replied without any bite in his voice.

Bran felt a loser and idiot for saying such a stupid thing to a blind person. 

This is why he hated socializing with people. Shit.

"But it's nice to hear... I bet you're gorgeous too, and if not, very sweet." 

Bran felt his heart grow five times it's size and skip a beat or two. He blushed and bit his lip.

Jojens sighed. "I'm tired. Bran... I'm so tired." The boy whispered the last part under his breath. 

Bran smiled softly before whispering back. They could both use some sleep. They still could for a few hours. "Than sleep Jojen. Tomorrow Meera will be here and I am too. Maybe even Dany. Sleep till then." He than turned the lights off.

Jojen mumbled something, but his mouth was half smushed into the pillow so Bran dismissed it.

Bran smiled softly, which he did a lot. Stop Bran, you became cripple and you're in a hospital with a (cute) drugged patient.

"Sleep well, Jojen." Bran whispered before closing his own eyes slowly and letting darkness slowly take over. 

But he didn't miss the softly and slowly muttered, "G'night Bran."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone even like this? Olease comment and leave kudos. It motivates me and updatea will be at least weekly (I hope)


	5. -5-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry sorry sorry 2 days late

When Bran was woken up again it felt like he had closed them only two seconds ago. 

This time not his mother like usually, but his father President Eddard Stark, known as Ned stood bowed over him. 

"Bran, my boy are you okay?" He asked in his low raspy voice.

Bran groaned and threw one hand over his eyes. "It's too early, Dad." 

Ned gave Bran a confused expression. "It's one in the afternoon, I'm here on my lunchbreak." 

Bran sighed and moved his hand away from his eyes. "I had a long night... Hadn't slept much." He explained himself softly.

Ned nodded his head, leaning back in his chair. "Why couldn't you sleep? Are you having nightmares?" 

Bran didn't roll his eyes. But he absolutely wanted to. 

"Dad... I'm okay. Jojen woke up and we had a conversation. He needed someone to talk to I suppose-" Bran cut himself  off by looking at the bed next to him. Which was empty.

All bad thoughts went through him. Maybe Jojen had a heart attack, maybe he had walked away from the hospital? Maybe... Maybe Jojen had died...

Ned looked at the boys panicked face. "You mean your roommate? He had some tests to do. They said he'd be back in a few hours according to his condition." 

Bran relaxed after hearing that. It sounded horrible that Jojen may have been death... The thought scared him a lot. 

Ned was still looking at him. "You know, his father is on of my oldest best friends. What a coincidence, isn't it?" Bran was for sure now that Starks were bad at small talk. 

Bran nodded. "That's pretty cool yes. Do you mean Howland?" His father was always talking about that man. Always speaking fond of him. But that's what he deserves probably, if he was anywhere as nice as his children.

Ned nodded. "I should ask for the lads number. That would be nice" 

Bran was tired. He sighed and closed his eyes without really realizing. 

He remembered mumbling something to his father, but he was in a dreamland. 

•••

When he woke up next it was because of the sound of someone throwing up. 

Bran sat upright in his bed, all tiredness was finally gone. 

He looked at the other side of the room, where Jojen was leaning over a bucket with Meera stroking his back. 

Jojen kept throwing up more and more for a few seconds.

Meera said soothing words to the boy, sitting next to him on the bed until he was done and she laid the bucket away. That was when she noticed Bran was watching.

"Hey Bran." She smiled before cleaning Jojens face and handing him some water. "Sorry for the disturbance." 

Bran coughed softly before shaking his head. "No it's okay... How were the tests?" 

Meera took the cup back from Jojen, who looked more sober, but paler than last night.

It was Jojen who answered. "I've been diagnosed with stomach cancer... But my brain tumor hasn't grown." He sounded oddly happy and not devastated by the news. 

He smiled at Brans direction. "Don't look so shocked. My brain is more important than stomach. It's cure able with chemo. My tummy just hurts and I feel sick." Jojen smiled and laid back in the bed. 

Meera sighed, ruffled Jojens hair, smiling at Bran before grabbing her purse. "I'm getting some dinner, anyone want some?" 

Bran was shocked to hear that he missed breakfast and lunch today. Where was his family anyway? 

"Bran, do you want something? You've slept in today. It's good to eat something." Meera said kindly, walking to the door and stopping there. 

"I'd like something, yes. Where you going?" He asked kindly. Feeling hungry suddenly. 

"McDonalds and Target." 

"Okay... I take a big mac menu, if that's okay." Bran asked with a smile on his face.

Meera smiled back. "I'll handle that. And you Jojen?" 

They both looked at Jojen who had cuddled himself in the hospital blanket.  And looked pretty bad, considering he was pale as snow and he was shaking a little. 

"I'm okay with tea and crackers. Can you go home and get some of my sweaters? I'm cold and uncomfy." He gave her puppy eyes and a pout. 

Meera sighed and turned to the door, calling after herself; "Got it." 

•••

Jojen seemed to doze off a little, while Bran was wondering about his family. 

It wasn't that he necessarily needed them. It was strange nobody was here. 

He rolled a little in his bed, Meera still gone and he was bored. He groaned. 

"Are you okay?" Jojen asked, his gaze locked to some point Bran can't pinpoint. 

Bran coughed before talking, he never talked to Jojen while he wasn't on drugs. "Yeah... Just bored." 

Jojen nodded. A smile on his face "A sick Blind boy isn't really helping the loneliness, aye?" 

Bran groaned in his mind. He was a idiot. "I didn't meant to-" 

Jojen laughed softly and made a hand gesture, "Bran I am not blaming you. It's okay." 

Jojen yawned and stretched a little. "If I ever asked, I forgot. But why are you in the hospital?" 

Bran smiled at how Jojen was reaching for his bottle of water next to his bed. 

When he finally got a hand of it, he opened it and drank some. "Well?"

Bran sighed. "I fell, was pushed or jumped off a building. I don't remember. They are still investigating it." 

He looked at Jojen for a reaction, who was drinking more water. 

"That sucks... If I could walk, see or not throw up when I run, I'd find it out for you." Jojen chuckled softly and rubbed his stomach. Which probably hurt.

"I really want to help you though... You helped me a lot the last few days. Thank you Bran." 

Bran blushed wildly. "Uh... Thanks." 

Jojen nodded his head in no particular direction, while still rubbing his tummy. "Were you depressive in any kind of way?" 

Bran shook his head, not that that matters. "No. Maybe I will, now I can't walk anymore." 

Jojen gasped, aiming at Bran's direction. "You can't walk anymore?! Is that what happened? I don't believe you actually jumped though..." 

Bran felt warm at Jojen's stare. "Thank you. Nobody really believes I didn't jumped. Except my mom, she is sure I was pushed. But maybe I fell. I'm not sure. I forgot." 

Jojen hummed. "Interesting... I love mysterious cases. I love sherlock Holmes. I listen to all audio books. Maybe I can figure who it was. Or how you fell." 

Bran didn't want to break his spirit by saying that he couldn't even see, so he smiled and hummed. "Would be nice. Thanks." 

He looked around the room. Still wondering why nobody came to visit. He'll call tomorrow if nobody would show up by than.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm Sorry!!! Is there a character you want in next chapter


	6. -6-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi! New chapter

As another two days came around, Bran found out that it was Sansa who was supposed to come and visit him the day nobody came. 

Bran hadn't seem Sansa since he had fallen. She wasn't once there when he was awake. 

It felt strange forBran not to see Sansa. They weren't exceptionally close, but this was just strange and it kinda terrified Bran, because he hadn't thought for Sansa to be the one that would ignore him. 

"What yo thinkin' bout?" Dany asked in a fake accent before winking at Bran. She was sitting on Jojen's bed, which was pushed closer to Bran's so they could talk more easily. Which they did more often.

Dany had Jojens head in her lap because she thought the chairs were uncomfortable and she was pregnant, so her wish to sit more comfortable came true. 

"Just... About my sister. Haven't seen her in a while. Wonder what's that all about." 

Dany hummed. "Does she hate you? Or anything special between you two?" 

Bran shook his head. "No. Really nothing. She's a bit distantly from every of her siblings, but I'm nobody in particular." 

Dany shrugs. "I can drag her here if you want. I can't wait to have some action in my life, since Jojen is in the hospital my life seems frozen." 

Jojen chuckled lightly. He was curled up in a ball, IV in his hand because of the new medicine that would help the stomach pains. 

He doesn't eat much, which concerned Meera and Dany and of course Bran. But the doctor said his stomach is upset and doesn't take much. 

"I feel honored Dan." Jojen said with a smile on his face. Eyes closed and hands on his belly.

Bran started laughing at them for being such dorks, but he wasn't the one to actually laugh about dorks, because he was a bigger dork.

It was nice to have a roommate, who actually had a friend not like Bran. Who had a dog...

"So Bran, are you a loner like us, or do you have actual friends?" Dany asked, making Jojen huff out a laugh and curl up more with a broad smile on his face.

Bran shook his head. "Well... I have a dog who liked me a lot, but there is no 'best friend' something alike. Just people I know and my family." 

Dany made a 'awwwe' and Jojen just nodded in understanding. 

"The perks of growing up lonely." Jojen added, slowly sitting up from Dany's lap. 

He stretched his arms out before yawning. His sweater (which he always wears because he says it's always a tiny bit too cold for him) riding up a little, showing Bran some pearly white skin.

Jojens limbs were long and could stretch far above his head, that Bran found oddly attractive. 

He watched Jojen rub his eyes and lay his head on Dany's shoulder. 

"I'm kinda tired. Is it okay if I take a nap?" Jojen asked, opening his eyes for a very quick moment before closing them. 

Bran was fascinated by the powerful color green that was in Jojens eyes. But the older boy hardly opened them. 

Dany nodded her head. "Sure thing Jo. I'm going to take something to eat for Bran and I anyway." 

She slowly climbed off the bed and kissed Jojens forehead. She tugged him in his blanket and ruffled his hair.

Bran felt a bit left out, so he whispered to Jojen, "Sleep well." 

Jojen smiled to Brans direction. Which made Brans stomach have butterflies.

~~~~

"Mister Stark, you need to understand that this will be the circumstances you'll have to deal with the rest of your life. If you don't practice, you don't get skilled. And you'll never leave the hospital." His doctor told Bran, showing him the wheelchair. 

Bran didn't want to start training or getting back to the outside world. He'll just get hurt more and more. Here he was save. With Jojen, Dany and Meera. Eating junk food and watching crappy tv shows.

"I'll send someone to help you in the wheelchair, and than you'll practice here in the room or in the hallway. Else I need to call a therapist to get you back on track." As if his parents wouldn't send him to therapy when he gets home. Bran Thinks to himself.

He huffs and rolls his eyes. "Fine, but I don't want anyone in here with me, watching me." The doctor nodded his head, reaching for Bran but he shook his head. "I want to try it myself. I'll call if I fall or something goes wrong."

The doctor sighed before nodding and leaving the room.

Bran sighed in frustration, looking at the stupid wheelchair. He could just not do it. As if it matters. He didn't want to go back to school. Of course he missed his own bed and house, but socializing and getting back into the real world. He wasn't ready. 

Bran isn't ready to realize he will never be the same again.

"You know... I'm blind and I know you ain't trying nothing there." Jojens voice came out of nowhere. 

Bran rolled his eyes playfully before humming. "Mmmm... I'm just lazy." He said, but Jojen snorted.

"Mmmm... You're just scared." Jojen said, turning his body to Bran. He looked much better than before. The new medicines working and he found food he could keep in so he wasn't a walking skeleton anymore.

Bran huffed. "I said lazy, not scared. Don't tell me your ears are also getting worse." Jojen laughed at that before that turned into coughing so he stopped. 

"You know, it's okay to be scared. Normal even. Being handicapped isn't easy. But it gets easier if you practice and learn how to live with it. Believe me, I know that better than most." The older boy sighed and scratched the arm with the IV attached to it. 

Bran sighed. "I know you understand, but I never really put much thought in the fact that I will never ever walk again on my feet. I'll never climb a mountain. I'll never run, swim, dance or bike again. I just never stopped by the fact that my life is going to hell and I have to keep going else everyone thinks I tried to kill myself. But I didn't! I didn't try to kill myself! I was completely happy until someone pushed me off a building! How can nobody understand how hard it is for me?! I was never depressed! I was a great son! A good student! But someone ruined everything I ever had! AND EVERYONE KEEPS BLAMING ME!" Bran yelled before bursting out in tears. 

He curled into a ball as much as he could with his fucked up legs. And started sobbing his heart out.

Bran was tired of it. Really damn tired. He didn't cripple himself. He wasn't stupid. He wasn't depressed. He was okay. He was fine until someone pushed him. Bran wasn't stupid. He didn't fell! How could he fall off a building. And he wasn't depressed. He was okay. He was fine. He was good. Everything was great everything-

Jojen watched Bran from where he lay on his bed. He understands Bram. More than anyone. 

So with all the power he could muster, he helped himself off the bed. Holding onto it tightly with one hand, and with the other he grabbed the card with the IV plug the heart machine on it. 

His legs were weak from not walking for weeks to no end and from the unusual pills he took and of course the narcotic drugs. 

But he stood on his wobbly legs and dragged the card behind him while walking to Bran's hospital bed. 

The older boy felt exhausted and worn out from the small distance he had walked, but he kept going. Bran needed someone who truly understands him.

Jojen had to hold unto the bed frame to find his way, but he quickly reached Bran, who was still sobbing in agony. 

Jojen slowly let's himself slip in the bed next to Bran, laid the card neatly next to him, and curled around Bran. And put a arm around the sobbing boy.

"It's okay... I'm here..." Jojen whispered in Bran's ear. "You're doing great. Everything will be alright with you. I know that." 

"After my brain operation... They told my I will never see again. And I knew that. I just excepted it. Meera cried to no end, and my parents feared for me that I'd become depressed." Jojen took a deep breath before continuing. "The doctor put bandage over my eyes and I was on a lot of drugs, more than I ever had before. I was okay. I was content. But slowly they put me off the drugs. And after that they suggested for me to take the bandage off. I told them that tomorrow was a better day for that." Bran was trembling and shaking in Jojen's arms.

"That night.... That night I did not sleep. I didn't close a eye. All I could think about was that I'd never see the beach again. I'll never see the ocean. Trees. Woods. Books. Movies. I couldn't breathe anymore suddenly. I was hyperventilating. Meera came in my room later that night, and saw me panicking. She climbed into my bed and held me all night. All I did was crying and crying and crying. After a few hours she looked at me and with fear in her voice she asked me what was wrong. I. Took a deep breath before holding her closer and said 'I'll never see again.' And I kept crying. And she just understood. She knew I already heard that I couldn't see. But the news had sunken in. I was broken." 

Jojen shuddered at the old memory. But he needed to show Bran everything will be okay. "You Bran, need someone to hug for a while. And talk to..." 

Bran scooted closer to Jojen, who offered such good comfort that Bran stopped sobbing and just full out cried.

~~~~

When three hours went by Bran's doctor decided to come inside and have a look. But only to find both boys curled into each other asleep.

The doctors mouth fell open. How did the Reed boy walk such a distance? Was he sedated enough? 

The old man sighed and shook his head. The two looked content so he gave up and walked out of the room, after turning the lights out.

~~~~

The next few weeks went better for Bran. 

After crying for a long while with Jojen curled up around him, he felt lighter. As if trying to get back again wasn't much of a bad idea. 

He had practiced everyday with his Wheelchair, and Jojen tried to stop taking drugs that would stop pain and tried to walk without holding unto something.

Both of them still looked like Bambi walking for the first time or on ice. Bran was getting better soon, he enjoyed rolling to the cafeteria alone to go back with food for him and Jojen. 

Bran was smiling more, and laughing more. So much better that his mother started crying from happiness and hugged him until he almost chocked. 

Jojen was helping Ban too in the process. When Bran says he doesn't feel like training today, Jojen would stand up on shaky legs and encourage Bran to come and help him so he doesn't fall. Bran would always sigh and slip afford less and smoothly his wheelchair. 

It all seemed to get better so soon. That little push was all Bran needed to feel better. To have some that doesn't just listen, but also understands. That person was Jojen, Jojen who encouraged Bran to do something again or try to use the toilet without help. 

Jojen was like a personal coach, a optimistic speaker, a manipulative smartass who dared Bran to do shit, a good friend and a listener. 

Together they'd get better, Bran said to himself. He was sure that they would.

~~~~

Jojen was half asleep with his head on Brans chest, who was reading his book out loud so Jojen wasn't bored. It was already late night and Jojen had practiced a little too much today anyway.

Bran has a steady voice and the vibration of his voice made Jojen all sleepy, so it didn't last long before the older boy closed his eyes and started to snore softly.

Bran giggled at Jojen and stroked the boys hair. He cooed when Jojen hummed softly and cuddled closer into Brans chest. 

Bran smiled at Jojen and closed the book and gave the sleeping boy his full attention. The boy who got him back on his feet. Sort of. It was more than any doctor could have fixed.

Brans hands felt at home in Jojens surprisingly soft hair and lets one hand slip to Jojens soft cheek, to the corner of his mouth. Those thin beautiful shaped lips-

"Bran..." A soft voice says from the door. 

Brans head turned to see the only person whom he hadn't seen in a long time. "Sansa? What are you doing here?" It sounded a bit offensive, but she had kinda ignored him for the past few months. Well except the fact that Cat kept telling him she tried to make things easier for Bran once he would come home.

Sansa swallowed audibly. Before walking more into the room. "Can I sit?" She asked with tears in her eyes.

Bran nodded his head. He looked at Jojen, who was still peaceful asleep with his head in Brans chest, but body in a awkward position. 

Bran helped Jojen to lay comfortable and not to annoy the IV, which he only used in the evening since shortly. To make sire to get some night sleep.

He looked up at Sansa, who was sitting in a chair close to the bed. "So..." Bran said.

She sighed and blinked her tears away. Trying to save her makeup. "Why... Why did you do this?" She sniffed loudly before grabbing a handkerchief out of her pocket. "Why did you put the family to such a position? You didn't just tried to kill yourself, but you hurt all of us. Why aren't we enough for you, Bran?"

Bran was shocked. Did she really just say that? "Sansa that's not how it is. I-" 

Sansa sniffs again. "I just keep thinking, what did I do? Why would he do that to me? You never seemed suicidal. So many have it a lot harder than you. So many unloved people. But we love you. All of us. So many restless nights when you were in coma. So much pain. Bran... You should've told us you were unhappy. Don't just go around killing yours-" 

Bran started to get tears of anger. "How dare you to think something like that of me? How could you possibly look at me and know me and still thinking I'd kill myself. I would never. And you should know that. My own sister. One of the only people who should know better." He told her with anger in his eyes. All frustration back from where he hid it together with Jojen.

Sansa let her tears roll down freely, no stopping it. 

"Sansa, you blame me. And that hurts so much. I didn't kill myself, but if I would've this wasn't the way to approach me with it. Could you... Go away." He asked her, trying to stay calm, but she was on his nerves at the moment.

Sansa gasped. "Bran. I want to talk. Only talk. Please talk to me." She cried out, clutching his hand desperately. 

Bran shook his head. "No. You are accusing me for things I haven't done. If you want to talk to me, really talk to me, please do come back. But I need you to leave now." He said determined. Looking into her teary eyes. 

Sansa shakily stood up. Eyes fixed to the floor. She walked to the door and turned her head around one last time. 

"I'm sorry Bran." She whispered, still crying while stifling a sob. 

She closed the door and Bran heard her footsteps disappearing. 

"I'm sorry too." He whispered and started crying himself. He clutched himself closer to Jojen, who was still asleep next to him. Not noticing a thing, but somehow still comforting Bran.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaand? Everything okay?


	7. -7-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I feel guilty for unregular updates. So another chapter

Jojen woke up confused and disoriented. Everything was dark as always, but the smell was not his normal hospital chamber. 

He tried to sit upright, but it didn't work. He fell back on the bed immediately. 

Jojen opened his mouth to say something, or yell for help. But nothing came out except for a gurgling noise that made him realize he couldn't breathe.

He felt like a fish on the shore. He couldn't really move except the spasms of his chest. He started to feel light headed and everything starts to hurt.

His limbs heavy and suddenly he didn't have any control anymore over anything. 

His chest hurts and his lungs didn't seem to want any air in it. 

"Jojen?" The voice seemed so far in the distance that the owner was unknown. 

Jojen tried to scream for help but his airway was blocked and all he did was gasp to air that didn't enter his lungs enough for satisfaction. 

Jojen opened his mouth to say something, to get the attention of whoever was calling for him. 

Nothing came out as the times before. And with all the pain he felt, it didn't really mattered that he fell unconscious, away from the present. 

•••

Bran woke up by someone clutching his arm and the sound of gasping.

He slowly opened his eyes and rubbed them before sitting up in the bed. 

When Bran fully woke up he suddenly became aware that Jojen lay next to him, eyes screwed closed and gasping for air. 

Jojen was coughing and wheezing, gasping for air and spasming around. His lips a odd color. 

"Jojen?" Somehow Jojen wheezed louder and seemed to want attention from Bran. He needed help now!

Bran didn't hesitate to push the emergency button immediately, trying not to panic too much, he was in a hospital remember? 

But everything went to hell when Jojen stopped spasming around and his body fell limp on the bed. The older boys chest didn't move up and down, and no breath escaped his mouth or nose. 

"Jojen?!" Bran cried out. Panic rising in his chest. "NO NO NONONONO! Breathe!" He yelled desperately. 

"SOMEONE HELP!" Bran yelled. He started to hyperventilate. "HELP! HELP!" His voice was raspy and raw from the yelling. 

Suddenly the door opened and two doctors and four nurses walked into the room, suddenly Bran was carried out of his bed and put into Jojen's. 

Jojen was put onto a other bed and he was surrounded by hospital people. 

Bran couldn't see what they were doing, but there was a lot of shouting and people and and and...

A nurse stopped right in front of him. The man talked, but Bran could only think about Jojen dying. 

Dying. Death. Not here. It was too much he couldn't breath. 

"Stark. You need to breath with me you need to-" 

Everything went black.

•••

When Bran woke up the room was full of people. 

He noticed that he could breath properly and he wanted to panic again, but he couldn't. 

Bran slowly sat up because he couldn't move fast. 

He blinked lazily with his eyes. He felt so weird. He felt like he was floating.

"Are you okay son?" Ned whispered and looked at his finally woken son. 

Bran hummed softly, why did he felt so weird? 

Ned ruffled his hair. "You had a panic attack two days ago. They drugged you and waited for you to calm down for some more." His father talked so soft Bran had a hard time understanding everything. 

"Jojen?" Bran asked a bit too loud he supposed because the entire room turned to him. 

He spotted Meera with red eyes from crying. He saw Dany heavily pregnant sobbing in a big scary looking man. He saw two older people who looked similar to Jojen with somber depressed eyes. And a big man with a scar close to his eye and grey hair was hugging Meera in comfort. 

Everyone looked at Bran with big watery eyes. 

"What happened?" He rasped out. His throat hurt to talk, but oh no was Jojen... 

Meera walked to Brans bed and hugged him tightly. Her face buried in his hair and crying softly "Thank you. Thank you so much." She whispered.

Bran hugged her back. "You're welcome, but what for?" He asked, Jojen wasn't dead. He couldn't be if Meera thanked him.

She looked at him with a small smile. "You saved him. You noticed him chocking. If you were a minute later he'd died. But... But you saved him. There was liquor in his lungs... He couldn't breathe anymore because of it. They immediately did a stomach operation, they removed the tumor there. The stomach cancer is gone. But they fear that the liquor came, because of lung cancer..." Bran nodded his head, even though his mind worked slow at the moment, he understood the information. 

"Why... Why is everyone crying?" 

Meera sniffed softly. Using a tissue to whip her tears away. "The brain tumor has grown dramatically... And his lungs are very hard to cure. But it is cure-able. But his brain may function worse than before... He hasn't woken up yet, but he'll be devastated."

Bran gasped at the information and felt like it was suddenly too much for him. 

So darkness came again.

•••

Jojen had cried when the news came. He wasn't dramatic, no he just looked extremely sad in Brans eyes. 

Jojen was unable to move out of his bed for a week. So Bran begged Jon to pretty please carry him into Jojens bed.

His older brother couldn't say no anyway. 

So Bran lay there, next to a mostly asleep Jojen. Who was nearly chocked to death if it wasn't for Bran. Which Bran was proud of. He saved someone. He saved his savior. 

Bran didn't know if Jojen could hear him, the boy still mumbles in his sleep and his able to eat some pudding when he was half awake but more asleep.

Bran always reads out loud. What if Jojen could hear him and was bored as usual. 

Bran played with Jojens hair. The boy was sleep talking again. Most things were groans or mumbling. But sometimes there were words here and there.

Bran always listened to Jojen. Pure because the things he said were hilarious sometimes, but also because every time Brans eyes closed he could see Jojen stopping with breathing and gasping for air. 

•••

There were many visitors for Jojen. His parents flew back to England after two days, and Dany's husband didn't really came again, but the man with the scar came more often. 

Bran found out his name was Hodor, who gave Jojen private lessons at home, so the sick boy never had to go to school. Which was too hard because some days he had to do his school work in his bed. 

Hodor was very sweet and caring. He told Bran that it was hard for him to stay away so long from Jojen, who was his favorite student. 

He also talked to Bran about going back to school, about that it was a good thing to get away from home and the hospital. 

Bran had listened interested, all the time holding Jojen, who still had to wake up.

•••

Dany was still there often, she tried to cheer everyone up, but she was also tired and sad about everything that happened. 

"It's unfair." Bran told her, when she couldn't hide the single tear that fell from her eye. 

She nodded, grateful for the handkerchief he gave her. "It really is. He is do young. So sweet and pure. Young beautiful creatures shouldn't have all of this thrown unto them. You two should be happy." 

Bran couldn't agree more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pleeeease what do you think? Tell me! Tell me anything

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? :). I'm trying to keep updating


End file.
